A Familiar Friend
by Lazarillo
Summary: Harry sits alone in an abandoned classroom with his familiar Hedwig. Two days ago, his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. In a few moments, another goblet will change his life forever. Familiar!Hedwig, ReverseAnimagus!Hedwig. Fourth Year fic. Begins close to canon, becomes increasingly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series or universe.

 **Prologue - Part 1**

 **1992, 1st Term - Care of Magical Creatures Classroom, Hogwarts**

Harry fidgeted nervously as the fifth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs began to assemble. He was suddenly reconsidering his choice to help Professor Kettleburn demonstrate familiars to the class. He glanced nervously to the owl perched on his shoulder. "I'm sure you don't mind, Hedwig. A pretty girl like you loves the attention." Harry stroked the feathers on her head and neck. Hedwig sent a wave of sympathy even as she shared her feelings of excitement and pride.

"Todays guest needs no introduction" Professor Kettleburn began. He placed a hand on Harry's unoccupied shoulder and gestured to the perched owl, "Everyone should recognize Hedwig, this magnificent snowy owl. She is accompanied today by her wizard Harry Potter."

"I've asked Hedwig and her partner Harry here today to demonstrate the rare bond between a wizard and a true familiar. Despite what some might claim, true familiars are rare indeed. Within Hogwarts, you'll only find three. Within Brittan, only a few dozen."

"Now, who can tell me what being a true familiar entails?"

The class considered the subject for a moment and a few hands rose up. "Aelfric, what do you have for us?"

The student began "Well professor, my grandfather has a hedgehog familiar, and they seem to communicate by thought alone. The little thing seems smarter than me some times."

"Wouldn't take much!" Exclaimed a classmate, earning a huff and rolled eyes from Aelfric.

"Very good mister Kirkstone, a point to Hufflepuff. Familiars and their wizards can send each other impressions, feelings, and basic ideas over their bond. It isn't a conversation with words, but with practice it can be more effective than spoken language."

"Your other point about intelligence is also true. Hedwig is as intelligent and self-aware as any of us. For this reason, the Ministry classifies familiars fully sentient magical creatures, regardless of their base animal's status."

"Familiars also gain fluency in the native language of their wizard. Animals like parrots can even speak. There's a chap from the Dominican Republic whose parrot familiar loves to debate politics with visitors... but I digress. Unfortunately, familiars don't immediately gain the ability to read. They must acquire that skill the normal way, through diligent practice."

"Familiars also gain an increased lifespan, usually closely matching that of their wizard."

With that, the professor turned back to Hedwig. "Are you ready for a demonstration, my dear?"

Hedwig responded with a nod.

With a wave of his wand, the professor conjured a solid red ball, a striped blue ball, a wicker basket, and a blue cloth. "If you wouldn't mind Hedwig, could you place the cloth in the basket and then place the solid ball on the cloth?"

Hedwig nodded again, then fluttered over to the cloth and proceeded as asked. Harry could feel her satisfaction as she finished to the applause of the students. She spread her wings and took a quick bow before flying back to the perch.

Turning back to the student, the professor asked, "Now, Mr Kirkstone, did your grandfather ever talk about how the hedgehog became his familiar?"

"No sir, though he did say that he found the hedgehog caught in a tangle of muggle fishing line near the edge of a lake."

"Yes," the professor continued, "familiars always begin as a normal pet. No one knows what exactly sparks the change, only that it can't be forced. We do know that they always arise from pets that trust and respect their owners. Mistreated animals will never form a bond with their abusers."

Turning to his guests, the professor asked "Mr Potter, when did you notice the beginnings of a bond with Hedwig?"

Glancing at the owl, Harry thought for a moment then began "The first I noticed was last year during second term. One morning at breakfast I kept getting the impression that I should pass Hedwig the plate of bacon. I kept receiving these thoughts and feelings throughout the day. To be honest I thought I was going a bit mad."

"After sweating it out a few days, I broke down and asked my friend Hermione. She knew right away what was going on. Professor Kettleburn certified Hedwig's status and helped us register with the Ministry."

Professor Kettleburn took over. "Wizards are encouraged, though not required to register their familiars. With official Ministry recognition, the familiar gains legal standing as a sentient creature. Additionally, a familiar cannot be forcibly separated from their wizard except in the most extreme of cases."

A blond Ravenclaw raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Jones" the professor called.

"I read an advert in the paper for a familiar bonding programme, do things like that really work?"

"Those mail order kits and potions provide only empty hopes and broken dreams. True familiars arise spontaneously." Professor Plank replied. "At best, nothing will happen. At worst, the animal or wizard is harmed in the process."

"Now class, If you'll remember back to the beginning of class, I mentioned that there were three known familiars here at Hogwarts. We have Miss Hedwig here with us, obviously. Who can identify the other two?"

The professor recognized a brunette Ravenclaw "Miss Brighton?"

"I'm fairly certain that Mr. Filch's cat must be a familiar. I's creepy how they seem to communicate." she replied with a small disgusted shiver.

"One point to Ravenclaw, Miss Brighton. Mrs. Norris is indeed Mr. Filch's familiar, and they do work together most effectively to keep the halls clear of wandering students after curfew" Professor Kettleburn added with a smile. "Now how about the third familiar?"

He called upon another Ravenclaw "Mr. Dougal?"

"I've heard, professor, that the Headmaster keeps a phoenix familiar, though I've never seen it myself."

"Yes, Mr. Dougal, you are correct. Another point to Ravenclaw. Fawks is indeed the Headmaster's familiar. He keeps mostly to himself, so many students haven't seen him unless they are called to the headmaster's office."

 **Prologue - Part 2**

 **1992, 2nd Term - Somewhere East of Hogwarts**

The Goddess of the hunt flew silently through the air. Her prey skittered far below in the bushes, oblivious to her presence. 'Just a little farther and you're mine' she thought, impatient for the mouse to leave cover.

A wave of emotion broke Hedwig from the reverie of her latest hunt. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach, her Harry had gotten into trouble again without her! Suddenly she felt it again: a wave of fear mixed with a grim determination. She could feel that Harry was far below Hogwarts and moving rapidly. She sent him a quick query but got nothing concrete in return. 'I'm coming, Harry...'

Hedwig banked quickly, determined to save her wizard. She flew as fast as she could, but Hogwarts was over 15 minutes away After minutes of panicked flying Hedwig neared the school. Harry's feelings of alarm gave way to a weary satisfaction. He sent her the impression of the girls bathroom on the second floor along with assurance that he was ok.

'Stupid wizards and their stupid doors!' she thought impotently, nearing the closed bathroom door. She tried grasping the handle but she lacked the strength and dexterity to open it. Frustrated, she landed a short distance away. She could feel Harry rising rapidly to the surface. As soon as the door cracked open, she flew to her familiar perch on his shoulder. Harry reached up and held her closely to the side of his head. "I'm sorry, girl, I went and did something reckless without you again." he said softly, stroking her head and neck. She replied with a wave of relief and a brief feeling of chastisement.

 **Prologue - Part 3**

 **1993, 2nd Term - Gryffindor 3rd Year Boys' Dormitory**

The squeak of a hinge roused Hedwig from her pleasant dreams of rodent slaughter and head rubs. Annoyed, she lifted her head from under a wing and glared towards the door. She expected to see a student sneaking down to the common room, but instead, a bedraggled man crept towards Ron's bed. 'Oh no you don't!' she thought with a snarl.

Hedwig took to the air in silent alarm and flew above and behind the man. As he raised a long, wicked knife over Ron's prone form, Hedwig struck. As her talons punched into his shoulder, claws digging deep into his flesh. He let out a massive shriek, dropped the knife, and began to flail around. With a final savage bite to his temple, she quickly released her grip and flew to the ceiling to strike again. Startled by the noise, Ron woke up and began yelling as well.

The man quickly stumbled back towards the door and escaped into the night. Extremely satisfied with herself, Hedwig flew down to the abandoned knife and grasped it with a talon, taking it to her stash behind Harry's headboard. It wouldn't do for one of her boys to hurt themselves stumbling over it in the darkness. Her duty done, she landed with bloody talons upon the shoulder of her newly woken wizard.

 **Chapter 1**

 **2 November 1994 - Unused Classroom, Hogwarts**

Harry sat alone at a dusty professor's desk in an abandoned classroom, lost in his thoughts. Classrooms like this were the quickest way to get some much needed privacy. Two days ago, the Goblet of Fire announced him as the fourth contestant in the Triwizard tournament. None of his friends, save Hermione seemed to believe him. 'And even she is trying to appease Ron.' He thought sadly.

'Prek' Hedwig barked, sending him a gentle reprimand. "Yes, I know," he replied, stroking her feathers, "no wallowing in self-pity. At least we have each other." Hedwig sent a hint of satisfaction in response.

Harry heard a tapping at one of the large windows in the east wall of room. Turning, he saw a large brown post owl hopping impatiently at the sill. "Just a moment!" He called out as he made his way through the scattered chairs and tables. Hedwig flew quickly to her usual spot on his shoulder.

He pushed the pane, which opened with a rusty squeak, nearly dislodging the owl. He could feel Hedwig's amusement at the sight. "Sorry about that" he mumbled as the owl flew to a nearby chair and held out it's leg expectantly. Harry reached out and retrieved the letter, then made his way back to the old teacher's desk. The brown owl followed.

Harry sat down and looked over the letter. It was rather heavy for it's size. An elegant script spelled out his full name on the front. A red wax seal held it closed. He wasn't familiar with the emblem - a raven on a shield wreathed in laurels. The enchanted raven moved about and ruffled it's wings every so often.

'Prek' Hedwig chuffed impatiently. "Fine, I'm getting to it" he replied, sliding his finger under the flap.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I was sitting on the beach the other day when it occurred to me that I hadn't gotten anything for your birthday. Now, being the popular guy I am, I can't just wander to the corner store without getting mobbed by the ladies. Instead, I thought I would share with you something of your family's legacy. I have included the Marauder's Guide to Discovering your Inner Animal, along with a freshly brewed goblet of a potion that speeds the animagus process considerably._

 _The potion is, according to your father, something of a Potter family secret. I only know how to make it because old Fleamont (your grandfather) adopted me as an honorary Potter after my mother threw me out. Anyway, the potion is under a stasis charm, so it will be fresh when you get to that point in the guide. The guide itself contains the written version of the Potter animagus process handed down from generation to generation._

 _Now I'm not normally a stickler for the rules, but it is very important to follow the steps outlined in the Guide, especially surrounding the use of the potion. Fleamont told us of a Potter a few generations back that misused it. She was stuck in the form of an ocelot for five months before she could get someone to reverse the transformation._

 _I continue to lay low for now, though I hope to visit over the holidays. Maybe we can give the horse and walrus a good scare._

 _(In)Sincerely Yours,_

 _Your Amazing Dogfather_

 _P.S. Set this letter flat on a table. Touch your wand to the rune seal below and recite the Marauder's Oath to receive the goodies._

Harry did just that. After a quickly muttered "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good", the rune seal began to glow. With a loud ' _slurp_ ', a small leather-bound book and a large pewter goblet popped into existence,

Harry peered into the wide-mouthed goblet. the potion within seemed frozen in time, mid-boil. Curious, he reached out and grasped the cup. The air immediately filed with a foul, rancid oder. The once frozen surface bubbled energetically with each bubble releasing a green puff of... something. Hedwig sent a tendril of disgust and the impression that he should leave it well alone. "Yeah, I agree" he replied. Wrinkling his nose, Harry set the goblet back down. Thankfully, the stasis charm reactivated, though the smell remained. He picked up the book.

 _The Marauder's Guide to Discovering your Inner Animal_ appeared in an elegant script etched into a brass nameplate on the cover. Opening the book, Harry was surprised to find all the pages blank. 'Of course' he thought to himself, and spoke the Marauder's oath a second time. Just like the map, the book's pages quickly filled with ink.

Just as Harry began to reading the first page, the post owl hooted rudely at Hedwig. Harry could feel her indignation as she puffed her feathers and hopped from his shoulder to the desk. "Hey now, that's no way to talk to a lady. Go on, get out of here!" Harry said, waving his hand dismissively at the bird. The owls ignored him. They stared at each other, ruffling their feathers and bobbing their heads.

Suddenly, the brown owl screeched and leaped at Hedwig. As he jumped, his wing clipped the goblet, spilling the rancid, oily potion all over her feathers. The acrid stench filled the air again.

With a screech, the startled brown owl fled through the still-open window, leaving a furious, potion soaked Hedwig.

"Here, let me clean you up," Harry said as he reached for his wand. Before he could begin a spell, Hedwig shivered, sending Harry a wave of alarm and confusion. The liquid on her feathers began to bubble and give off a thick greenish-brown smoke. She stumbled to the edge of the desk.

"Hedwig!" Harry gasped as he reached out, too slow to stop her fall. She tumbled to the floor and flopped around awkwardly in a thick cloud of vapour.

In that moment, Hedwig began to shift. Suddenly, in place of a potion soaked, bewildered owl lay an equally bewildered girl. Her long, wavy white and black hair barely preserved her modesty. She gazed in wonder through amber eyes at her outstretched hand, flexing the fingers experimentally. She gasped and looked up at her wizard. "H-Hary?" she called uncertainly.

 **Author's Notes**

This will remain a T rated story. There will be romance, but anything of a mature nature will be implied rather than described (not that there would be much, given the characters' age, personalities, and experience).

I was inspired by several other fics involving Harry/Hedwig, like _More Than Familiar_ by grenouille7777 Unlike many of these, this is not a Harry/multi/harem fic and has no slash pairings (of either gender) for main characters.

I am trying to write a realistic, crack-free story. Canon events are assumed up to the beginning of the story unless explicitly stated otherwise. The existence of familiars is the only major departure from canon before the start.

Tips/suggestions/criticisms welcomed. Reviews are appreciated but not required. Expect infrequent and irregular updates.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hedwig!" Harry gasped as he reached out, too slow to stop her fall. She tumbled to the floor and flopped around awkwardly in a thick cloud of vapor._

 _In that moment, Hedwig began to shift. Suddenly, in place of a potion soaked, bewildered owl lay an equally bewildered girl. Her long, wavy white and black hair barely preserved her modesty. She gazed in wonder through amber eyes at her outstretched hand, flexing the fingers experimentally. She gasped and looked up at her wizard. "H-Hary?" she called uncertainly._

 **November 3rd – An Abandoned Classroom**

Harry stared at the girl in shock even as he felt her confusion and wonder. "Hedwig, wha..." he began. Harry suddenly realized that she had no clothes. He twirled around and covered his eyes with his left hand. "Sorry, I... Let m... Just a moment..." he stuttered, reaching for his cloak in his bag.

Hedwig was so very confused. Her featherless body felt so cold. New smells filled the air. Everything had new, strange colors, though not as much detail. 'Human hands look strange' she thought, flexing her fingers, 'I'm a Human?' the reality of the situation finally hit her. "H-Harry?" she cried out, looking up to her wizard for answers.

Harry said something, but it sounded like her head was still under her wing. She sat up 'this body is so big and long' and tilted her head in confusion.

Harry suddenly spun away from her. She could feel his embarrassment and a hint of attraction. 'What's wrong' she wondered. Harry muttered something and began rummaging through his bag.

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and reached it down towards the reclining former owl, carefully keeping his eyes closed and covered. "Here, Hedwig, um, would you mind, you know, putting this on?"

"Oh!" she gasped, taking the offered cloak 'I'm naked!' she realized. Long hair, rather than feathers, covered her shivering body. 'Humans feel embarrassed about seeing other bodies.' she remembered.

After a few quick tries, she figured out how to drape the cloth around her shoulders.

Now covered, Hedwig sent a feeling of 'all clear' as she began to try to stand. Her legs were so long. 'How do they walk with these' she thought.

Harry turned around to see the girl 'no, it's still Hedwig' he told himself, trying to get up. "Here, let me help" he said, reaching out a hand.

Hedwig gratefully took his hand, careful to keep the cloak tightly clasped in her other hand. Once standing, her legs felt surprisingly steady. At her full height, she was only an inch or two shorter than Harry. She gazed into his green eyes with a smile, sharing feelings of excitement and happiness.

"Hedwig, erm, you're a girl, ah, I guess that's kind of obvious. Um, you're just as pretty as a girl as you are an owl," Harry said awkwardly as Hedwig blushed.

She felt her face warm at his praise. She wasn't quite sure what these new feelings meant. 'It's all just so much all at once.' she thought.

"This is all so strange. I'm seeing the world in new colors, and the smells. I..."

Hedwig stiffened mid-ramble, looked into Harry's eyes, and gasped as she shrunk down under the cloak.

"Hedwig, are you OK?" He could feel her shock and disappointment. She was sad, but otherwise OK. She peeked out from under the cloak, clicking her beak in frustration.

"I guess the potion wore off, huh." he thought out loud. "Can you change yourself back?" he asked hopefully.

He could feel Hedwig's affirmation and hope. The owl began to concentrate.

After a few minutes, Harry sat down at the desk. "I'm going to take a look at the book to see if we can get some answers."

Hedwig sent her agreement. He could still feel her frustration and determination as she began concentrating again.

Harry took out his wand and touched it to the blank first page of the book. A quickly muttered Marauder's Oath revealed the text, written in a fine, neat script.

 **November 6th - Gryffindor 4th Year Boy's Dorm**

It was the third night since Hedwig got a taste of being a human girl. She was perched on Harry's headboard, meditating as he slept below. 'Let's give this another go' she thought with determination.

According to the book, she had skipped about two months of self-reflection required before taking the potion. She felt confident enough in her self-knowledge to skip that part. It was a moot point. She had kept her self-identity during the change, as well as a good memory of the change itself.

After taking the potion and identifying her animal, well, human form, she was supposed to become as intimately familiar with the animal as possible. The book suggested about six months of study. Hedwig figured that she already had three years of study on humans.

The last step was to remember the potion-induced change. To take that feeling and to push it into herself. With that in mind, she thought about that day again.

The memories rushed back. Those new emotions, the muffled hearing and dimmed eyesight, and the stronger smells. But most of all to have a voice.

She thought back to that first moment of the change, as that rancid potion seeped through her feathers. It oozed over her skin, seeping under the surface, freeing her form. She concentrated on that feeling of freedom until it became more than a memory. She was living the change!

No longer an owl, she tumbled forward onto the bed with a startled yelp, barely missing the sleeping boy. Harry mumbled and turned over.

Hedwig quickly recovered and crouched over him. "Harry! Harry! I did it!" she said in a quiet voice. Harry slept on, well used to the noise of a boy's dorm.

Hedwig huffed and began to shake his shoulder. "Harry. Wake up!" she said a little louder. Harry mumbled something about buttered toast and pulled the covers over his head.

Hedwig rolled her eyes and pulled the covers back down. In desperation, she tugged on his ear. "Harry! Wake..."

Harry sat up suddenly with a gasp, nearly pushing her off the bed. He squinted at the blurry form kneeling beside him. Even without his glasses, he could feel who it was.

"I did it, Harry! I changed on my own" she whispered.

"I'm proud of you Hedwig, I knew you could do it. Hang on, let me get my glasses." he replied sleepily. He turned to his bedside table to retrieve the glasses.

"Um, Hedwig..." he began, eye-wear now in place.

"Yes, Harry?"

"You're na... Um, you don't seem to have a-anything on." Harry blushed and looked away.

"Oh, yeah. Oh! How's this?" she said as she turned down the covers and slipped in beside him, sending him a feeling of mischief. 'Humans are so silly about their bodies.'

Harry was too stunned to reply. He gaped at Hedwig, now safely covered up to her neck. 'There's a girl in my bed. And she is right next to me.' He finally managed to gather his thoughts. "Ah, Hedwig?"

"Yes, Harry?" she replied distracted by the new sensations. 'Beds are nice' she thought, relaxing into the warm, soft embrace of the fabric.

"Let me just get you something to wear." he said as he slipped out through the curtains, eager to escape the awkward situation.

Rifling through his dresser, he found one of Dudley's large t-shirts. He passed it back through the curtains. "Here you go" he whispered through the curtains.

Hedwig glared at the offered garment and replied with a sigh, "Alright, just a moment. I just got comfortable, you know."

She reached over and grabbed the shirt. 'Now, how does this go?' she wondered. Seeing Harry and his dorm-mates getting dressed and doing it herself were two completely different things.

After a few tries she finally got the enormous shirt figured out. The neck hole reached all the way to her shoulder and the bottom almost touched her knees.

"Alright, Harry, I've got the shirt on." she called out softly as she snuggled back into the warm covers. "Come back in. It must be cold out there."

Harry cautiously peaked through the curtains, his cheeks still flush with embarrassment.

"Come on, Harry." Hedwig said encouragingly as she turned down his side of the covers.

Harry reluctantly climbed back in. "So you figured it out, then."

"I started to focus on that initial feeling of the potion taking hold. I pushed that feeling through me, and, well, here I am."

"I was perched on your headboard. I didn't expect to actually manage it yet. So when the change came, I fell over onto the bed. Came real close to falling all over you."

"You are hard to wake up, you know." She gave his shoulder a gentle poke. "Though with the way Ron snores, I shouldn't be surprised you could sleep through me talking. I'm actually thankful I can't hear well as a human."

"So how is it?" He whispered, "As a human, that is?"

"Well, my eyesight and hearing are worse, but the smells and feeling things on my skin is wonderful. I do miss my warm feathers, but this bed more than makes up for it." She snuggled down further into the bed.

"Oh! And I can talk now! There were so many times I just wanted to say what I really meant. I mean, sharing feelings and impressions, that's great, but they just aren't exact. But now I can talk whenever I want."

"So what do you want to do now that you can be a human?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot over the last few days. The first thing I need is my new name."

"What do you mean a 'new name'?"

"Well, your father and his friends got names for their animal forms. I've got my animal name already. What I don't have is a human name."

Harry wasn't sure what to think. Things changing so fast. Through everything, Hedwig had been the one constant in his life, and now she was changing too.

Seeing Harry's conflicted look, she clarified. "I mean, I'll always be your Hedwig, just like you'll always be my Harry. That's not going to change. I love the name you gave me. Now I just need you to give me another one too."

Harry went with the first thing to come to mind. "Well, you're an owl, right?"

"Of course," she replied with a tilt of her head.

"So, what about Athena? She is often associated with owls."

She pondered that for a moment, "I don't think I'm an Athena. It doesn't feel right." she replied.

"Well, what about Artemis, goddess of the hunt?" Harry replied after some more thought. "You love hunting. I can feel how much you enjoy it."

She smiled "I like that name!" she said with a grin. She sat up on the bed and faced Harry. Extending her hand, she stated "Hello, I'm Artemis Potter, I am happy to meet you."

He grinned and sat up as well. Harry took her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you as well, Artemis."

Seeing Artemis sitting his ratty old shirt got Harry thinking. "We need to get you some better clothes. You can always use mine, but Dudley's castoffs are even bigger on you than they are on me."

"Do you think we should ask Hermione? She might have some extras you could borrow. You are about the same height, I think."

"I think we should." she replied, "She can also help me with some other things that come with being a girl."

"What do you mean?"

Artemis gave Harry an incredulous look. "Do you really want me to give you the same 'talk' Mr. Weasely gave you and Ron last summer?" She had flown in on the 'talk' once she felt Harry's strong feelings of embarrassment.

Harry looked horrified. "No, uh, that's alright. I get it. I'll just leave you two alone for that bit." He thought for a moment. "I'll ask her to meet in our classroom after classes are done."

"Do you think she'll want to try the potion on Crookshanks?" Artemis asked, "I wonder what he'd look like as a human."

"I don't think she'd go for it," he replied with a laugh. "She loves that cat. There is no way she would feed it an untested potion."

They could hear Harry's house mates beginning to stir, though Ron continued to snore obliviously. "Hedwig, er, Artemis, It's getting close to morning, can you change back? To an Owl? I like you as a girl, but I don't know what everyone else would do."

Artemis nodded in agreement. "I'd be a 'dark creature preying on a poor innocent wizard child'. The ministry would probably lock me up for study." She shivered at the thought.

"Alright, here goes." she replied with a look of concentration. Reaching out to that now-familiar feeling, nothing happened.

She let out a frustrated sigh and tried again. Nothing. She could feel Harry's concern. "I'm having trouble focusing." she whispered, looking up to Harry's worried face. "Let me try again."

Artemis sat up and took a deep breath. Again, she closed her eyes and pushed the feeling of change throughout her body. She felt the transformation take hold once again.

"You did it!" Harry cried, his voice full of pride. Hedwig replied with feelings of satisfaction as she flew back to his headboard. Harry noticed with relief that she had taken the shirt with her into the transformation.

"Whazzat!" Ron mumbled into his pillow.

"Did you say something, Harry?" Neville called from the doorway.

"Oh, um, nothing, really, just talking to Hedwig." Harry replied hastily as he began getting ready for the day.

 **November 6th – A Hallway on the 2nd Floor**

Hermione walked towards the stairwell, her bag slung over a shoulder. "Crazy bird!" she heard the exclamation behind her. She turned to see Hedwig flying towards her, having narrowly missed a third year Slytherin in the hall.

Hermione held up her arm. Hedwig hovered for a moment and lit upon the offered limb with a small folded parchment in her beak. "Hermione" it read in Harry's trademark scrawl. She took the letter and Hedwig fluttered to her shoulder.

 _Hermione,_

 _Me and Hedwig have something important to show you. We need your help. Come to the abandoned classroom I told you about after class. Bring a change of clothes if you can._

 _Thanks,_

 _Harry and Hedwig_

Hermione gave the bird a look, "So you are in on this too?"

"Prek."

"Is it to do with the tournament? Why do I need extra clothes? Has he figured out the first task? I suppose it could be something messy. Oh! Why don't we meet in the library first instead! Hey!"

Hedwig flapped her wing against the side of Hermione's head and gave her an annoyed look.

"Alright. I don't suppose you would tell me what he wants."

Hedwig shook her head.

"You're just as frustrating as Harry sometimes, you know."

Hedwig gave an amused look.

"Why didn't he tell me at lunch? I suppose I'll have to go find out for myself." Hedwig nodded.

Hermione let out an annoyed huff and turned to walk towards the Griffindor dorm.

 **November 6th – Gryffindor 4th Year Girls Dorm**

Hermione opened the second drawer in her dresser. It was full of neatly folded blouses. Hedwig hopped down on the side of the drawer and began to dig through a stack. "Hedwig! What are you doing?" Hermione exclaimed. Hedwig responded with a light green shirt in her beak.

"You like this one?" Hermione asked, taking the offered blouse. The owl began to straiten the other blouses in the drawer. "Thank you, Hedwig. I wish you would teach Harry and Ron that trick." Hermione said with a smile.

When she had finished, Hedwig reached over and tapped the top drawer with her beak.

"That's my underwear, Hedwig, I don't think I'll be needing those."

"Prek!" Hedwig insisted and tapped the drawer again.

"What do I need extra underwear for? Who are these clothes for anyway? Does Harry need to dress as a girl for the task? I'm not sure my clothes would suit him" she said with an amused smile, imagining Harry in drag.

Hedwig's insistent tapping brought her back to the matter at hand. "Alright, alright, I'll get an extra set."

The two continued picking out clothes, disagreeing only on the footwear. "But what if I need these boots? It's rather cold outside. My regular shoes can be quite chilly you know." Hedwig turned to look under Hermione's bed. She picked up a pink fuzzy slipper in her beak and held it up.

"I can't wear those out in the castle! Those are bedroom slippers. You've already had me pack warm socks." Hedwig gave her another look. "OK, fine. How about I pack both. That way we both are happy." she grumbled, taking the offered slipper and it's mate and stuffing them in her bag. "I can't believe I'm being bossed around by a bird."

 **Author's Notes**

Don't expect a quick romance in this first book. Harry hasn't quite figured out that girls are girls yet (though he is getting close). Hedwig/Artemis is still trying to wrap her head around all the new feelings and emotions that come with being a human. She identifies as an owl first and foremost.

I'm looking for one or two betas. If you are interested, drop me a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

**November 6th – An Abandoned Classroom**

Hermione slowly opened the door to Harry's abandoned classroom. She saw Harry gazing out one of the tall windows along the far wall.

Hermione closed the door behind her and peered into the dim, cluttered room. The air smelled musty, even with one of the windows left wide open. 'We've got to do something about this mess' she thought. She set her bag down on the old professor's desk, the cleanest area in the room.

Hedwig leapt off her shoulder and flew over to Harry. He turned and smiled "Hi Hermione, thanks for coming" he said as he walked over to the desk.

Hermione was eager for answers. "Have you figured out something to do with the first task? I brought the extra clothes like you asked. What do you need them for? You aren't going to wear them yourself, are you." she said with a single breath.

Harry laughed. "No, it isn't about the task, and I like my own clothes just fine." he said with a slight blush. "It has to do with what I, er Hedwig needs to show you. We, ah, had a bit of an accident with a potion, you see."

She looked him over with concern. "Are you alright, then? Do you need to see Madam Pomphrey? Where did it get on you?" she asked as she rushed to his side.

"I'm fine, Hermione. It was Hedwig that had the accident." Harry raised a hand to intercept another question. "And before you worry, she really is fine as well." Hedwig nodded in agreement from Harry's shoulder.

"What potion was it, then. Oh, Harry you weren't trying to brew on your own, were you?" She glanced around to see if there were any cauldrons in the room.

"No, Hermione, I got this letter from Sirius the other day," He retrieved the letter from his bag and gave it to his eager friend. "He also sent a book and a potion for the animagus transformation. It is apparently Potter family magic."

He glanced over to Hedwig and scratched her head. "There were, er, are some unexpected results, though." he said as Hermione scanned the letter.

"Hedwig and the other post owl got into a bit of a scuffle. I think she's still sore that I won't let her take letters to Sirius." Hedwig turned her head away in a pout, clicking her beak in annoyance.

"Anyway, the post owl knocked over the goblet with Sirius' potion, and it got all over Hedwig."

Hermione looked at the bird carefully. "So what's going on? She looks fine. Stop stalling and get to the point!"

Harry glanced to his familiar. She responded with a "Prek" and feelings of apprehensive resolve. With a nod of her head, Hedwig flew over and landed on the edge of the desk.

With a final nervous "Prek", Hedwig transformed.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione stared at the girl in shock. Her thoughts ground to a halt. There was a girl. She was sitting on the edge of the desk where Hedwig was just a moment before. The girl's striking yellow-orange irises grabbed Hermione's attention. The girl had long, wavy white hair with a few black streaks. She was dressed in an enormous, tattered t-shirt that came down almost mid-thigh.

"Ha- Harry? Hedwig just turned into a girl. You see her too, right?" She glanced over to the boy and then back at the girl. She missed the grin on Harry's face.

Harry walked over to his overwhelmed friend and looked into her eyes. "This really is Hedwig." he gestured to the girl. "You know I can sense her location, familiar magic and all. It's how I knew it was her the first time she transformed."

"Hedwig can change into a girl? Harry! Do you know what this means! This is groundbreaking. Have you told the Headmaster? He'd know who-"

"Hermione!" Harry interjected, "We can't tell anyone."

"But, But she'll at least have to register as an animagus."

"No, Hermione. Can you imagine what the Ministry would do to her? Remember Buckbeak? Or how wizards treat house elves? They won't care that she is a person. To them, she'll be just another creature to be used, to be studied. They can't do that!" Harry pleaded, "Not to Hedwig."

As Hermione pondered these new thoughts, the girl got up and walked over beside Harry. "If it makes you feel better, I _am_ still an owl, the animagus registry is for wizards, not animals. And nothing's really changed. I'm still the same owl you've known for three years."

"Oh. OK, I'm sorry. I didn't really think that through." Hermione replied. "I can see why you want to keep it secret. This is just so - so interesting. Oh, I have so many questions. I suppose I know now why you wanted a change of clothes." she added with a smile to the girl. Noticing again the state of her attire, she turned back to the boy. "Harry, you really need to buy some muggle clothes that fit. Is that one of your uncle's shirts."

Harry was eager to shift the conversation away from his relatives. "So, We decided on her animagus name, you know, like Padfoot. Hermione, meet Artemis Potter."

Hedwig made an awkward attempt at a curtsy, almost tripping in the process. When she recovered, she held out her hand. "I guess I'm not really meeting you for the first time, but I am glad to see you for the first time in my human form."

"So why Artemis? I would have thought you'd pick something like Athena. The owl is one of her symbols, you know." Hermione asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Harry said the same thing at first, but it just doesn't suit me. I liked his second suggestion much better."

"It does certainly fit." Hermione agreed.

"So, I've got a letter to write. Why don't I get out of your way so you can do your girl things." Harry said. "Just let me know when I should come back."

"Alright, Harry" Artemis replied. He gathered his bag and walked out the door.

With Harry safely out of the room, Artemis turned back to Hermione. "Thanks for bringing the clothes. I hope you don't mind if I borrow them for a bit, at least 'till I can get my own."

"I don't mind at all. If I could, I'd lend Harry some clothes as well." Hermione paused and bit her lower lip. "Hed - ah, I mean, Artemis. How bad is it really for him, at his relatives' place over the summer?" she asked.

Artemis hated Harry's relatives for how they treated her wizard. She also knew that Harry was embarrassed about it. She began with a sigh, "It isn't as bad as you are probably thinking. I mean, it isn't wonderful with them, but it has gotten better. I'm not entirely comfortable talking about it without Harry here, though."

"Alright, I'll drop it for now." Hermione replied.

Hermione looked over to the overstuffed bag on the desk. "Let's get you dressed. I should have known there was a reason you were being so picky about the clothes. It's a lucky thing we're both about the same size."

She reached into the bag and pulled out her knickers. "Alright, put these on first. Mind the tag, it goes in the back."

Hermione helped Artemis get the rest of the clothes on. The footwear was still a sore point, however.

"Ugh, why do I have to wear these, again?" Artemis glared at the offending pair of boots in her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes, "You'll need to wear them if you want to fit in around other humans, at least when we go to Hogsmead to buy you your own clothes in a few weeks."

"But they're so loud!" Artemis whined, "You humans go stomping around everywhere. So noisy! I'm Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. I'm the Stalker in the Darkness. I am Silent Death. I can't wear these things, it isn't right!"

"Well they won't matter when you are an owl, will they?" Hermione responded with a smirk.

Artemis huffed and crossed her arms. "But I'm _always_ an owl. i just sometimes look like a girl." She said petulantly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. "Fine," Artemis conceded with another huff, "I'll wear them in public, but I need to find a pair that's quiet. And I'm not wearing them until then." She put the offending boots on the desk and grabbed the pink fizzy slippers. After a few awkward attempts, she slipped them on her feet. "Ooh, these are nice! Why don't humans wear these all the time? They're so warm and soft, almost like feathers."

Hermione couldn't argue, she liked those slippers as well. "We'll be sure to get you your own pair. Oh, I think you'll love the bathrobe I have at home. It is made from the same kind of fabric." Hedwig's eyes lit up. Hermione continued, "You do know you can't wear a bathrobe around in public, right?"

"I know. But it's not like I'm making a habit of being around a lot of people like this. Why can't humans just wear comfortable clothes?" she sighed and looked down at her newly clothed body "These aren't that bad, even if they do rub in a few places. I really do appreciate you letting me borrow them."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad to help. Oh, maybe over the summer, you and I can go shopping for muggle clothes for a day! I've only ever gone clothes shopping with my mother, and if she had her way, I'd wear nothing but frilly dresses."

"I'd love to go with you. It will be nice to spend some time with another female. Up 'till now I've spent most of my time around Harry and the other Griffindor boys." she replied. "Oh! that reminds me. I need to talk with you about some other, uh, things that come with becoming a girl at our age." She could see that Hermione hadn't caught on yet, so she continued. "I flew in on Mr. Weasley giving the boys a talk this summer. Harry positively radiated embarrassment, so I had to see what was going on."

Artemis continued with a blush. "Anyway, Mr Weasley was explaining how our bodies are going through changes, and that as girls, our changes can be a little more, um, problematic, than for boys."

Hermione laughed, imagining Harry's and Ron's reaction to the 'talk'. "Yes, I see what you mean. How well did he explain things?"

Hedwig repeated what she had heard.

"Yes, well, You might need a bit more information, you see..." Hermione continued with a more detailed explanation.

After a few questions and a little blushing, the two finished their conversation. A few moments later, Harry opened the classroom door.

"Hi guys, er, girls. All done, eh?" he began. "I've finished my letter to Sirius."

"How did you know we were... Oh, right, Artemis told you." Hermione realized.

Hermione got a sudden inspiration. "Artemis, since you are magical, have you tried using Harry's wand?"

"No, I haven't." Artemis looked to Harry. He reached into his pocket and drew his wand. He handed it to Artemis. "Here you go. Just point it over there and try waving it."

Artemis looked skeptically at the wand in her hand. "Aren't I supposed to feel something when I hold it? Alright, here goes."

She stood up straight and waved the wand dramatically.

Nothing happened. Artemis pointed the wand at a scrap of parchment on the floor and cast "Leviosa" with a swish and a flick.

Still nothing. She held the tip up to her face and looked at it with a frown.

"Don't point it at your face!" Hermione yelled.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I don't think it likes me much. I can't feel a thing."

Hermione pulled her own wand out. "Why don't you give mine a go? Wands react differently to different wizards."

Artemis took the wand but produced the same lack of results.

"Looks like I'm a squib." she said with resignation.

Harry sent her feelings of encouragement and affection. "You know it doesn't matter to me if you can use a wand. I wouldn't care if you had no magic at all. You're still family, the only family I've got."

Hermione agreed. "And you know I don't care. None of my family can do magic either, and I still love them."

Artemis smiled. "I am glad for the magic I do have. And I am also grateful that I have the two of you as friends."

All this emotion was a bit too much for Harry. "Hey Hermione, I was thinking as I wrote the letter. Yes, I was thinking, thank you." he glared at her skeptical look. "Artemis can speak English just fine, but the familiar magic doesn't give her the ability to read."

"Oh, that's right." Hermione said. "I'll have to put together a lesson plan. Artemis, would you mind carrying a letter to my mother? I still have my old schoolbooks. They'd be perfect!"

Artemis lit up at the prospect of a letter. "I'd be happy to. I've hated not being able to understand what Harry is reading. He doesn't like reading out loud." she added with a playful glare to her wizard.

"Speaking of letters," Hermione said with a glance to the parchment in his hand, "What did you decide to tell Sirius about Artemis? And don't think I've forgotten about the animagus potion or book. We will be talking about that later."

"Um, sure Hermione, we'll get to that." he began, "I'm going to tell him what happened and ask him to keep it a secret. He has experience with this kind of thing. No one knew that he was an animagus himself, you know. He'll probably see it as a huge prank."

"Are you going to ask him for more of the potion?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes, I am. It's part of my family legacy, after all." he replied. "It's one of the few things I have from them. My grandfather wrote that book with his own hand."

He grinned mischievously at his bushy-haired friend. "You should be proud of me, Hermione. I've practically got the book memorized. Me. Memorize the contents of a book. That's just not done!"

"Well now that you've done the impossible, you wouldn't mind sharing it with your friend, would you?" she asked. "You don't think I'd allow you to take on a dangerous, possibly illegal transformation on your own, do you?"

Harry grinned, "I knew you'd come around eventually. That's why I asked Sirius for two potions." he said, holding the letter up.

Artemis eyed the letter hungrily.

"Ooh, I'll take it!" Artemis said

"We've been over this, Artemis," Harry replied. "You're too recognizable as Hedwig. I need to use a school owl."

"But I can take it tonight. No one will see me in the dark."

Hermione agreed with Harry. "You know that wizards have ways of seeing in the dark. And they can track you with spells."

Artemis crossed her arms in a pout. "Fine. I hope the stupid owl gets lost in a storm." She turned to the open window. "I'm gonna go kill something." she grumbled. Artemis changed into Hedwig and flew off to hunt.

"She'll be alright. She knows it's for the best." he looked fondly out the window, "It's just her thing, you know, delivering letters. She takes it personally."

Harry dug the book out of his pack. "Here you go, Hermione. The first section is all about the mental training we have to master before taking the potion. The rest of the book is for after the first forced transformation."

Hermione took the book eagerly and began leafing through the pages. "Your grandfather had excellent penmanship, Harry. Maybe you could learn from his example?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I can write just fine, thank you."

"Do you think being an animagus could help with the tournament?" Hermione asked as she continued looking through the book.

"I don't know if I'll have time." Harry replied. "The first part, before we take the potion, is supposed to take at least six months."

"Oh, this talks about Occulmancy. I haven't been able to find anything about it in the library. It's about ordering your mind, and can even give you perfect recall." she gushed. "This is great, Harry! Even if you can't manage the transformation in time, the things in this first section alone will give you an advantage. Have you started meditating yet?"

"I've made a few attempts so far. I think I am getting the hang of it."

The bells in the clock tower began to sound.

"Let's head down to dinner. You'll be better able to focus on that book with a full stomach." Harry said. He grabbed their bags as he guided her towards the door.

 **A Few Days Later - 4th Year Potions Class**

Hedwig perched watchfully atop Harry's shoulder as he stirred his cauldron. As his familiar, she made it a point to attend every Potions class.

She fondly remembered her first class after registering as an official familiar.

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _"Potter! What is that mangy bag of feathers doing in my classroom?" the professor growled, eying the bird with disdain. "Get rid of it at once! Ten points from Griffindor for contaminating my classroom."_

 _"But sir, you must remember the announcement in yesterday's paper about Hedwig's new status. It made the front page, after all." Harry said carefully._

 _"I fail to see how your vulgar display of vanity applies in my classroom." the professor drawled._

 _"Since she is my familiar, she is to be permitted everywhere I go, her wizard. We are just following the law."_

 _Snape clenched his jaw and stewed for a moment. "Fine. It shouldn't take long for her to suffer an unfortunate potions accident, given your ability to ruin the simplest of brews." he finally stated._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Since she began attending, sabotage attempts against Harry stopped completely. 'Though I suppose his prediction about a potions accident did come true in a way.' she thought. A giggle from across the room drew her attention to a certain blond Slytherin.

While she was glaring at Draco across the room, a younger student entered the classroom. "Um, Professor Snape?"

The professor regarded the young boy with an irritated look. "What do you want?"

"Um, it's Harry, sir. They, um. He's needed for the wand weighing, er, Weighing of the Wands."

"Can't you see he's busy ruining a potion in my class? He can't go." the professor drawled.

"But sir, the officials sent me here to retrieve him." he answered.

"Fine." The professor walked over to Harry and vanished his potion with the flick of the wand. "Potter! Clean up your mess and get out of my classroom. Your pathetic attempts have earned you a T for the day."

Harry eagerly complied, hurriedly stuffing his things in his bag.

"And get that miserable feathered demon out of my sight!" he growled as Harry and Hedwig headed towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Quick Note**

I have skipped or summarized events that occur essentially the same as canon events.

 **A Broom Closet Interview**

Hedwig glared at the disgusting witch that had just shoved them into a closet. The reporter ignored the bird and began asking her wizard some pointed questions.

"Thank you for agreeing to this interview, Mr. Potter. Just a moment," she began. She pulled out a bright green quill and tapped it with her wand. The quill sat straight up on the parchment in her hand and began to quiver, almost as in anticipation.

Mrs. Skeeter turned her attention back to Harry. "Now, how would you say your parents would feel about you entering yourself into this tournament?"

Harry protested "But I didn't enter my name. Someone else put my name into the-"

"There's no need to be modest." she interrupted, "Now, the public wants to know: How did you get your name to come out as the fourth champion?"

"I- I did-" Harry stuttered.

"Perhaps your remarkable familiar was involved?" she added with a pointed look at Hedwig. "Speaking of your familiar, how will having an owl familiar affect your odds of winning this tournament?"

Hedwig watched Mrs. Skeeter's quill with suspicion as it scribbled excitedly across the roll of parchment. She cursed her inability to read.

Rita Skeeter continued. "Are you worried about your owl becoming injured during the competition?"

Harry was spared by the opening of the closet door.

"Ah, I've found our wayward champion. There will be plenty of time for interviews after the ceremony, don't fret." Mr Bagman grinned magnanimously as he gestured to the gathered guests.

Hedwig looked over the other champions. Cedric she knew well enough, though his new attitude towards Harry was disappointing.

The big Durmstang champion was hard to read. He stood with crossed arms and a bored look.

The French witch watched Hedwig with interest. Hedwig always felt a little on edge around her. 'At least Harry has a strong enough will to resist them.' she thought, thinking back to the Bulgarian cheerleaders. She was proud that Harry was the only young man not instantly entranced by their allure.

After the ceremony and photo-shoot, Harry managed to get Mr Olivander alone for a moment.

"Excuse me, sir"

"Yes, Oh. Not a problem with your wand, I trust, Mr. Potter?" the old man asked.

"Ah, No sir, I have a question. About wands, that is." he replied.

"Wands. Yes, I might have an answer on that subject. What is your question, young man?"

"I have a friend that I know isn't a squib, I mean, she has done accidental magic, but she can't get a wand to work."

"Ah, have I met your lady friend, Mr Potter?"

Fortunately, Harry and Artemis had planned a cover story. "No, sir, she is the cousin of a friend. She is from Australia and has only tried family wands. She can't get even the slightest reaction."

"That is a problem, then. It is possible that she is among the small number of wand-blind wizards. On the other hand, it could just be a case of improper wand-matching. Family wands are often still loyal to their previous owner and are unwilling to cooperate even with a close family member." Mr. Olivander paused. "A wand crafter should have no trouble determining the cause. If your acquaintance should ever find herself in England, I'd be happy to assist her."

 **An Abandoned House**

A large black dog lay sleeping on a threadbare couch in a dusty old room. A healthy fire warmed the room from the fireplace opposite the couch.

The dog awoke to the sound of tapping at the window. He sat up, stretched, and reluctantly jumped to the floor, where he shifted into the form of a man.

Sirius opened the window to admit a small barn owl. The owl barely paused long enough to drop the letter at the wizard's feet. It immediately flew back through the window into the night.

"Rude little beastie," Sirius mumbled to himself as he watched the owl fly off. "Guess I'm not sending a reply, then."

Sirius retrieved the letter and returned to the couch. 'That's unmistakably Harry's writing' he thought with a smile.

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _Thanks for the book. It is nice to have something else reel from my family._

'Heh, Hermione didn't get a hold of this letter, did she?' Sirius thought.

 _Dont wory about me drinking the potion to early. The stupid delivery owl knocked into the goblet and spiled the potion all over Hedwig. She is ok but the potion did make her change into a human girl for a moment._ _No, I am not joking_ _._

Sirius paused. 'Sure, Pup, pull the other leg, it's got bells on it.' he thought to himself.

 _After I read her the book, she figured out how to change on purpose this morning. I think the familliar magic helps especially with the 'understanding your inner animal' (or inner human in her case) part._

'Come on, kid, this is a weak prank. What's the payoff?' Sirius mused. 'You clearly need further instruction if you are to continue the illustrious Marauder legacy.'

 _Hermione is lending her some clothes and helping her with 'female stuff' as I am writing this. Im staying well away from that. Don't worry, me and Ron already got The Talk from his dad this summer so you are spaired that task._

'Well that's a relief.' Sirius hadn't thought about that part of his godfatherly duties. 'Thank you Arthur, I'll buy you a round some day. Still, that doesn't mean that I can't still use the threat of _The Talk_ as a prank later.' Sirius thought.

 _Ron is still being a git. He still thinks I entered the tournament on purpose. The rest of the school agrees. Only the other Gryffindors are happy about it. Hermione and Artemis are the only ones that beleive me._

'Oh ho, has Pup got himself a bird or two?' Sirius grinned.

 _Artemis is Hedwig's animagus name._

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Yep, she's a bird, all right.'

 _Artemis looks about my age and is about as tall as Hermione. She has the same amber eyes that she has as an owl. Her hair also matches her feathers. Mostly white with some black streaks. The familiar magic works the same even in her human form. That is how I knew it was her when she changed the first time._

 _She is upset that she cant deliver letters to you. Id watch out for her - she blames you for suggesting it. You remember what she did the last time you upset her, right?_

Sirius grimaced at the memory of those claws and beak in the dark Griffindor dorm. He still had the scars.

 _I'll sign off for now, Artemis and Hermione just got done._

 _Your Dogson_

 _ps, please send 2 more doses of the potion. Hermione will want to join in_

Sirius felt conflicted about Harry's claim of Hedwig's new ability. If it was a prank, it lacked style. On the other hand, Harry seemed quite a bit more serious-minded than his father.

Sirius set the letter down with a sigh.

He didn't know that much about his godson. Beyond the few moments they had spent together in person, he really only had the accounts of Remus and Dumbledore to go by. 'I've really got to do something about that.' he thought. He looked back at the fireplace. 'I'm leaving soon anyway. A floo call isn't too much of a risk if I leave immediately after.'

If Harry's letter was indeed on the level, well, he really didn't know what to think. A familiar, especially at Harry's age, was already something special. A familiar with a human form was the stuff of tall tales and legend.

More potion would have to wait. He'd already used the last of the meager potion supplies in this abandoned house to brew nutrient and healing potions. 'I should have stayed at the Marauder's Den,' he thought, thinking wistfully back to those nights on the tropical beach. 'Harry is worth it, though.' he reminded himself.

A rumbling stomach roused Sirius from his thoughts. 'Well, I guess it's rat time again.' he thought grimly. He had finished the last of the preserved food earlier in the week. With a sigh, he changed into Padfoot and headed to the door.

 **Harry's Abandoned Classroom**

Hermione pulled the cauldron out of her bag and placed it on the desk. She saw a white blur out of the corner of her eye as Hedwig flew in through the still-open window. "Hello, Hedwig." she called as she continued setting up the brewing station.

Hedwig landed on the floor next to her and changed into an annoyed Artemis. "Hi, Hermione. Harry's a bit delayed. That Chang bint is flirting with him" she grumbled.

Hermione grinned. "And is Harry flirting back?"

"Ugh, He's all moon-eyed 'cause the girl claims that she believes him that he didn't enter his name. We're girls, and we've always believed him. why isn't he mooning over one of us?"

Hermione gave her a knowing look. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've got a letter for you to deliver to my parents after we are done."

Artemis sighed. "So what are we doing, then?"

"I've got several things to try. First, we'll see if you can brew a simple potion. Then, I've got a rune cluster for you to interact with. Lastly, we'll see if you can perform ritual magic."

"So what's the point of all this then? We already know I get no reaction from a wand. I really am OK with that."

Hermione gave her a look. "We need to figure out if there is something we can do to make wands work for you. I don't think you are a squib. These tests will see how your magic interacts with other common magic formats."

"Alright. Let's get started then." Artemis still didn't think this was all necessary, but she knew from experience that no one should get in the way of Hermione's pursuit of knowledge.

After several false starts and fits of exasperation, Artemis managed to brew a barely acceptable boil curing potion. She scowled as she ladled the thick mauve potion out of the cauldron and into a glass bottle. "This is awful. It's a good thing Snape isn't here to see it."

Hermione held up the bottle and gave it a critical look. "At least we know you are able to brew. My parents can't. We tried the summer after first year. The best they could get was a runny mix of the base ingredients."

"I think I'll leave the brewing to the potions-masters. That's what the owl-order apothecary is for." Artemis replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's see about runes." she said as she pulled out a dark gray slab of sandstone. A pattern of etched runes filled the center of the stone.

Hermione set the slab in front of Artemis. "Place your finger on the circular indentation to the left of the center core."

Artemis looked at the slab. The patterns of symbols were pretty but meaningless. There were several circular indentations to choose from. 'Let's try this one' she thought as she reached out a finger.

"Not tha-"

 ** _BOOM!_**

A loud explosion shook the room and filled the air with dust and loose feathers. Hermione could no longer see her friend.

"Artemis" *cough* "Are you OK" Hermione asked frantically as she waved her arms to clear the dust.

The air cleared to reveal a soot-covered snowy owl sprawled out on the seat of the chair. Hedwig gave her head a shake and turned back into Artemis.

"Sure Artemis, poke the mysterious rune-covered stone. You might have told me it would react that way." she said with a pout. "I'm fine, just shaken."

"I told you to poke, er, place your finger on the acclimation array, not the power matrix." Hermione replied. "I am glad you are OK, though."

"I'm just an owl. I'd no idea what you were talking about. You say poke the stone, I'm gonna poke the stone."

"Alright." Hermione pulled out her wand and gestured to a spot on the stone slab. "Poke, er, touch the stone right here for few seconds. You should feel a slight pull on your magic, and then the rune array will generate a bluebell flame over the central array."

Artemis did as instructed and felt the gentle pull of magic through her arm. After a few seconds, the flame appeared as promised. She clapped her hands excitedly. "Finally! Some magic I can use!" she exclaimed.

Hermione smiled at her enthusiasm. "You mean besides your animagus, post owl, and familiar magic, right."

"You know what I mean. This is magic that I can control outside of me. Those other things are internal. Can you show me how to make these runes?"

"Yes, though you need to learn to read English before we tackle runes." Hermione replied. "We'll work on that later. Let's try a simple ritual."

Hermione pulled out a bundle of cloth. She carefully unwrapped the cloth to reveal a small ceremonial knife, which she set in front of Artemis.

"So, our next test is a simple blood scrying ritual. It's not exactly dark, but rituals like this are usually frowned upon since they involve blood and sacrifice. This one is benign though, since it only requires a drop of the caster's blood." She glanced apologetically at the other girl. "It's the quickest and easiest ritual I could find that doesn't leave lingering effects."

"Alright, let's give it a go." Artemis replied with more confidence than she felt.

After some practice and a few sore fingertips, Artemis was able to use the ritual to locate hidden scraps of paper marked with her blood.

Hermione sat down next to her with a satisfied look. "So we are three for three. You can brew potions, use runes, and conduct rituals. The only thing you can't do is use a wand."

Artemis leaned back in her chair and placed her slipper-clad feet on the desk. "So what does that tell us?" she asked.

Hermione looked at her note covered parchment. "It looks like Mr. Olivander's suggestion about wand blindness is correct. I still want to take you to visit a wand crafter to verify it. I think there's one in Hogsmead. We can visit on the next Hogsmead weekend.

Artemis nodded in agreement. "Now that's settled, I believe you said something about a letter?" she asked. She lowered her feet and sat forward in excitement.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and turned to her pack. She retrieved the letter and held it out. Artemis transformed and hopped up to the desktop. Once the letter was securely tied to her leg, she flew off through the still-open window.

 **Crowley - The Granger House**

The sun had just begun to set as Hedwig landed on the window sill outside the Granger house in Crowley. She could see Mrs. Granger preparing a cup of coco in the kitchen. She tapped the window glass with her beak to announce her presence.

"Just a moment." Mrs. Granger called out. She set her steaming mug on the counter and opened the kitchen window.

Hedwig flew in and perched on the back of the chair. She shifted her weight to the side and held out her leg.

Mrs. Granger carefully untied the roll of parchment. "Thank you Hedwig. Would you like some dinner?" she asked.

Hedwig bobbed her head in agreement.

Mrs. Granger filled a small bowl with water and set it on the table. "I've got some leftover roast if you'd like." she said as she opened the refrigerator.

Hedwig responded with a "Prek".

After placing the small plate of meat in front of the owl, Mrs. Granger sat down and opened the roll of parchment.

 _Hello Mother and Father,_

 _I know I am writing out of my normal schedule, but don't worry, I am just fine._

 _I am writing to ask that you send my old English primer as well as a few of my old writing workbooks. Please also include my old pair of soft slippers. I've lent my current pair to a friend._

 _Don't worry, Hedwig is stronger than she looks. Part of the post owl magic includes enhanced strength._

 _I've discovered that one of my friends is illiterate. She speaks English just fine, but she is unable to read or write. Don't worry, this is not a normal thing in the magical world. Hers is a special case. She never had a reason or opportunity to learn before now._

 _In other news, Ron and Harry are still not speaking. I've split my time evenly between them, but Ron has become jealous of any time I spend with Harry._

 _I'll write again at my normal time._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

"Oi, Laertes!" Mrs. Granger called out, "Hermione's sent a letter."

"Didn't she just send one last week?" came the reply from down the hall.

"She wants us to send some books and and an old pair of slippers."

"Our little darling wants books? Oh, Emma, surely you jest!" exclaimed Laertes Granger as he rounded the corner. "Hello there, Hedwig. It's nice to see you again. How was your flight?"

Hedwig looked up from her plate of shredded beef roast and responded with a happy 'Prek'.

Laertes sat down at the table beside the bird and stole a scrap of meat. "So which books does she want?" he asked before popping the piece of roast in his mouth. He cheerfully ignored Hedwig's glare.

"She wants to teach a friend to read and write. Somehow they never bothered to learn. She said it's not a normal thing in the magical world either." Emma glanced back at the parchment. "She specifically mentioned her old English language primer and a few of her beginner writing workbooks."

Laertes pondered this for a moment. "I'll take a look in the attic, I believe that's where I've stored them." He reached back to Hedwig's plate.

Hedwig responded with a firm peck to the hand.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and rubbed the back of his hand.

Emma rolled her eyes. "How is it that my grown husband has worse manners than an owl?" she asked.

"She started it." he retorted. "She stole my bacon last time."

"Yes, and the time before that you put seltzer water in her bowl."

"It was mostly flat already. She looked like she could use a pick me up." He looked over at the owl with a grin. "Hey, Hedwig, do you fancy a shot of vodka?"

"Laertes! I'll not have you poison Hermione's best friend's owl!"

"Oh, lighten up, Emma. She could probably drink you under the table, couldn't you, Hedwig?"

The owl responded with a smug head-bob.

As Laertes left to retrieve the books, Emma turned back to the owl.

"He doesn't need the encouragement, you know." Emma grumbled, failing to hide her grin.

"How is Hermione really doing? Her letters are always so dry. Does she still secretly fancy the red-head?"

Hedwig responded with a shrug of her wings.

"He seems like the jealous, clingy type."

The owl gave enthusiastic head-bobs in agreement.

"I think Harry would be a better match. She always has good things to say about him."

Hedwig cocked her head and thought for a moment before shaking her head to disagree.

"You don't think so? I don't suppose you'd like to tell me why." Emma asked rhetorically.

To her surprise, Hedwig bobbed her head affirmatively.

Hedwig gave a loud 'Prek' and fluttered to the seat of the chair on the other side of the table.

"What are you doing Hed - Oh My!" Emma gasped as the owl transformed into a smiling, amber-eyed girl.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. I'm still Hedwig, I just had a bit of an accident, and, well, now I can turn into a human." Artemis exclaimed.

Emma was quick to recover as her mind filled with questions and implications. "Is this something that happens often? Professor McGonagall turned into a cat in our living room, and Hermione told us about Mr. Black. Is Crookshanks in danger of changing into a grumpy old man?"

Artemis giggled as she imagined Crookshanks as a bowlegged elderly man with messy ginger hair.

"An animal changing into a human isn't common. Hermione couldn't find anything about it that wasn't obviously myth or legend." Artemis explained. "Please keep this a secret. Harry and I have agreed that I get choose who we share this with, but we are worried about what might happen if the Ministry or the public knew."

Emma gave the girl a calculating glance. "Alright, we'll keep your secret. I suppose you're the one she means to teach with those books?"

Artemis nodded. "Since I'm Harry's familiar, I can speak and understand any language he knows. I just can't read or write. That I've got to learn for myself."

Just then, Mr. Granger returned with a box of books. "I've found them, Emma. Hello, who's this?"

"Hi, Mr. Granger! How about that shot of vodka you offered earlier?" the white-haired, amber-eyed girl replied cheerfully before abruptly turning into an owl.

Laertes responded by fainting into Emma's ready arms. The box of books crashed to the ground. She gently lowered him to the floor. "Don't worry, I had a feeling this would happen. He did the same thing when that professor changed into a cat for the first time. The man's a former combat medic with nerves of steel, but surprise him with a little magic and it's lights out."

Laertes opened his eyes and looked up at his wife. "Emma? Did Hedwig just ask for a shot of vodka?"

"Yes, dear, she can change into a human like that professor can change into a cat. You had the same response this time as well." she responded with a grin.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Granger. I didn't know you'd react this way" Artemis said. "I've taken the name Artemis when I'm a human. It's sort of a tradition to have a different name for each form."

Emma helped Laertes to a chair. He smiled at the girl. "Well, I am happy to meet you in human form, then, Artemis."

 **Hogsmead** **Village**

The sign read _Solomon's Wands, Rods, and Staves - Since 1967_. Through the window, they could see a wide counter in front of row after row of shelves.

Hermione gave her dark-haired, green-eyed companion another quick visual examination. "I should give Lavender more credit. Her cosmetic charms work far better than I expected."

"Just remember" Hermione said, adjusting Artemis' collar, "You are Artemis Puckle, my second cousin from Australia. You are a normal 14 year old girl." Athena nodded nervously and they turned to enter the shop.

A bell rang as they walked through the door. The aroma of freshly cut wood filled the air, and they could hear a whirring sound coming from the back corner. After a moment, the whirring stopped and a young man stepped behind the counter. "Hello and welcome to my shop. I am Mr Solomon. How can I help you young ladies today? I don't often see Hogwarts students in here."

"Well sir," Hermione began, with a glance at Artemis, "My cousin is visiting from Australia. And, well, we know she isn't a squib, but she can't seem to find a wand that works. All she's been able to try before have been family wands. She can use with potions, rituals, and runes just fine, as long as they don't require wand-work."

Mr. Solomon nodded and looked to Artemis. "Might I have your name?"

Artemis froze until Hermione poked her in the side. "Oh, sorry, I'm Artemis. Artemis Puckle."

"Alright, Artemis, which is your wand arm." he asked.

"Um," She paused in thought. She didn't have a dominant talon or wing as an owl, and she'd not had much time to figure it out as a girl. "Ah, I guess my right one." she said with a wave of her right hand.

"Hold it up, if you don't mind." he replied.

Mr. Solomon walked around the end of the counter and stood in front of the girls. He reached in his vest pocket and pulled out a bright blue measuring tape.

After a quick measure of her forearm and overall height, Mr. Solomon stepped back. "Alright, Miss Puckle, so you've had some trouble with family wands?"

Artemis glanced to Hermione and then responded. "Er, yes. I've tried my great uncle's wand. It was yew and phoenix feather. I've also tried my grandmother's. It was vine-wood and dragon heart-string."

Mr. Solomon thought for a moment. "Since you've been having trouble, let's try a diagnostic rod." He turned and walked back behind the counter. He bent down out of view.

After a few seconds of rummaging, Mr. Solomon stood back up with a rather plain-looking rod of wood. Without further fanfare, he held it out to Artemis.

As she grasped the rod, she could feel a gentle, familiar magic flow through her arm. The once plain rod began to glow with orange runes.

Mr. Solomon smiled and walked back out from behind the counter. "Well, I can happily say that your friend is right. You are not a squib or muggle. Neither of those get that sort of reaction. Now, let's see what might be causing you problems."

He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and touched it to the end of the rod. The runes swirled off the surface of the rod and arranged themselves neatly in front of Mr. Solomon's face.

He poked around the runes while muttering to himself. Artemis could feel the magic of the rod react in response. After a few minutes, he dismissed the runes with the flick of his wand.

Mr. Solomon gently took the rod back from Artemis. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry to say that while you certainly are not a squib, your magic will never respond to an external focus like a wand or a staff. You are, as they say, wand-blind. On the other hand, I see a lot of magic in you that I'm not too familiar with. You may have some latent magical abilities in divination or nature magic"

Hermione's eyes were still on the rod in his hand. "Mr. Solomon, if you don't mind me asking, what sort of rod is that? Is it one of the rods for sale in your shop."

Mr. Solomon raised his eyebrows and looked at the rod in his hand. "I'm afraid it is a part of my family's magic."

Seeing Hermione's inquisitive look, he continued. "Forgive me for asking, but might you be a muggle-raised witch? I'm only asking because most magically-raised children are already familiar with the concept."

"Yes, sir, my parents are both muggles." Hermione responded.

Mr. Solomon nodded. "Well then, the basics of family magic are fairly simple. Family magic is the set of traditions, abilities, and knowledge shared only within an established magical line. This knowledge is guarded jealously. It is often an integral part of the family's business, like this rod."

"Once someone mentions that a spell or technique is family magic, it is the height of impropriety to continue the inquiry. Family magic is only ever shared with family members or with someone that marries into the family. Even then, the sharing often involves an unbreakable vow to never misuse or disclose the magic."

Hermione gasped. Harry had given her his family's magic without a second thought.

Mr. Solomon thought she was responding to the idea of the vow. "Yes, that might seem drastic, but family magic is serious business."

Both Artemis and Hermione left Mr. Solomon's shop with a lot on their minds.

The two made a stop at Gladrags to pick out a few robes for Artemis.

"I still prefer the muggle clothes you've lent me. It's hard to do much more than walk in a full set of robes." Artemis reflected as they walked out the door.

"I agree. You and I will do some muggle shopping this summer. I still can't believe you got my father to faint."

"He was stealing from the plate of meat your mother got for me. He was asking for it." Artemis replied with a grin.

As the pair walked the streets of the town, Artemis stopped abruptly in front of a second-hand shop. She walked up to the window and gazed intently at what had caught her eye.

She turned to enter the shop. "Hey, Hermione, let's look in here." She said without even glancing at her companion.

Hermione sighed and followed her inside. She found her friend examining a display of knives and other small weapons.

"Artemis, what are you looking at those for?" Hermione asked.

Artemis picked up a small dagger and replied. "Since I can't use a wand, I need some way to protect myself and Harry."

"But students aren't allowed weapons. Do you even know how to use those?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Artemis gave her friend an exasperated look. "The pointy end goes in the bad guy. Besides, I'm not a student, am I?"

Hermione couldn't really argue with that logic. In the end, Artemis purchased two plain-looking daggers with leg sheaths. She also picked out a self-fitting sheath for the longer knife she'd 'acquired' from Sirius the year before.

As they walked out, Hermione was horrified. "I can't believe they let unaccompanied minors purchase weapons without a second thought."

"You do know that the magical world hands out deadly weapons to untrained eleven-year-olds, right?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, then pondered that statement for a moment. "I suppose you are right. But a first year can't accidentally cut themselves on a wand."

After a few more stops, the girls entered the Three Broomsticks. Artemis used her familiar connection to her wizard to find him hidden in a back corner booth.

"Did you two have fun?" Harry asked as he removed his invisibility cloak. "Wow! You weren't kidding about those charms, Hermione. I almost don't recognize you, Artemis."

Artemis smiled "I don't mind the eyes, but I think I prefer my natural hair color. Anyway, Hogsmead is so much better as a human. I can touch things for myself and try cloths on. Oh, and I can't believe I waited so long to try chocolate! Mmmmm..." She closed her eyes as she savored the memory.

Hermione spoke up. "Harry, we've confirmed that Artemis can't use a wand. Olivander was right, she is wand-blind."

" I, uh..." she looked at Harry with embarrassment. "I found out about Family magic when I asked about one of the wandcrafter's tools. It's not really to be shared outside families, and even then, only with an unbreakable vow not to share it with others."

"There's no harm in asking about it, right? He wasn't too cross about it, was he?" Harry asked.

"No, he was actually quite nice about the whole thing." Hermione responded.

Artemis cut in. "What she's trying to say is that the book you've lent her is Potter family magic. She feels like you wouldn't have shared with her if you'd known. Which is silly, of course."

Harry looked Hermione in the eyes. "Hermione, you are my best friend. There's no one that Artemis and I trust more than you. To me, you are family. I'd still have shared the book with you even if I'd have known."

Hermione smiled as tears filled her eyes. She lunged toward the green-eyed wizard beside her and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Artemis giggled and joined in on the hugging.

 **Griffindor Common Room**

"Harry!"

Harry and Hermione jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Down here, Harry." Sirius called from the fireplace.

The two students knelt down in front of the flames. "Hello Sirius. How are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. How are you doing? Have you heard anything else about the first task?" replied the face in the coals.

Harry's face fell. Hermione glanced his way and responded. "He's got to face a dragon. Hagrid took him out to where they're being held in the forest."

"I followed Hagrid as he went there with the Beauxbatons headmistress. I also saw the Durmstrang headmaster sulking around the area. They've likely told their champions by now." Harry added.

Harry and Sirius discussed Karkov and Snape for awhile before Sirius remembered something. His face took on a mischievous grin. "So I hear you've been seeing a lady friend. What's her name, Athena, Hecate... Oh, Artemis! I can't decide if you're trying to prank me or if you've got the strangest luck."

Harry glanced over to where Hedwig was keeping watch. The bird in question took off and landed in front of the fireplace. After a quick hop, she transformed.

"Hello, Sirius." she said with a smile.

"Good evening, young lady. I hope there's no hard feelings about the letters. Part of the reason I asked that of you was to keep you from getting manhandled by ministry stooges." he responded.

"I suppose I'll let you off without a mangling this time." she replied with a grin.

They heard a noise at the dormitory stairs. Artemis transformed just in time as Ron rounded the corner. "Up snogging by the fire, huh. Now we see what's what". he snarled.

Before they could respond, Ron turned and stomped back up the stairs. Harry turned back to the fireplace, but Sirius had already left.

 **Gryffindor 4th Year Boy's Dorm**

Hedwig flew to Harry's headboard after her successful hunt. Below, Harry tossed and turned restlessly. She sent feelings of care and encouragement, which seemed to calm his sleep. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep herself, Harry opened his eyes.

"Hedwig?" he tilted his head back to look at her. "I've thought a lot about the first task. I still don't know exactly what I'll do, but, well... I..." Harry paused for a moment. "I want you to stay with Hermione. During the task, I mean." Harry sent feelings of apprehension and concern.

Hedwig flew down beside him on the bed and changed into Artemis. She gave him a small smile along with feelings of reassurance. "I knew you were going to ask this."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Artemis placed a hand on his arm and continued. "Don't worry, I agree with you in this. You'll be able to focus better on the task knowing I'm safe. There isn't much I can do against a dragon as either an owl or a girl. Even if I could go as Artemis, I can't use a wand."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "After our tiff about Sirius's letters, I was sure you'd be upset about this."

Artemis responded with a huff. "I am still upset about those letters. I'm your post owl. Those letters are mine to deliver. I'm also upset that there's nothing I can do to protect you during the task. But that's not your fault"

"I want you to be at your best in the first task, even if it means that I have to watch from the sidelines. Besides, I can still be your lookout and warn you of danger." She let out a sigh and stood up. She gave Harry a weary smile as she pulled down the covers on one side of the bed.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"It's cold in here when I'm a human. It seems silly to ignore a warm, comfy bed. Besides, I'm wearing proper clothes this time, so budge over."

Harry gaped at her, not sure what to say. After a few seconds, he shifted over to give her room.

Artemis got in next to Harry and snuggled under the covers. Her face turned serious. "It seems like every year you get into something dangerous. It's usually when I'm away or otherwise can't protect you. This time, its worse. We know it's coming and can't do anything about it. I can't even focus on the hunt. Earlier, I missed a frog. Ugh! Who misses a frog?"

She sniffed and looked into Harry's eyes. "I know we can get through this. You'll do something insane at the last minute and come back to me safe and sound. I just feel so useless. I can't protect my wizard like I'm supposed to."

Harry didn't know how to respond. He was still getting over the shock of having a girl beside him in bed for the second time. Conflicting emotions warred within. Both embarrassment and excitement at her intimate presence. Both fear of the upcoming task and confidence borne of her faith in him.

Finally, Harry spoke. "I still don't know what I'll do. I wish I could just withdraw from the whole thing."

Artemis responded by snuggling closer. She lay her head on his shoulder and placed an arm across his chest.

Harry was still felt slightly embarrassed, but he didn't shy away from her touch like he did from other's. Even as Artemis, her presence felt safe and comforting. "I'll feel much better knowing you are with Hermione." Harry replied. "You and Hermione are all the family I've got. I couldn't bear it if you were to get hurt or worse by the dragon."

Artemis nuzzled closer into his side. "And how do you think I feel knowing that you've got to face that beast? You're all that I've got as well." she responded with tears in her eyes.

They lay there together until they both drifted off to sleep.

A firm nudge to his shoulder woke Harry from the best night's sleep of his life. "Harry! You've nearly slept through breakfast!" Neville's harsh whisper cut through the cobwebs in his brain.

"Right, then. Just a moment" Harry replied. He threw back the covers and sat on the side of the bed. "Thanks for the wakeup, mate."

"Not a problem." Neville replied. He paused a moment and then spoke. "I believe you, you know. That you didn't enter on purpose. I wasn't sure at first, but then I, well, it's not like you to seek attention. You're not one to make up stories. I'm sorry that it took so long to realize."

"It's alright, Neville. Thanks for saying something. I'm glad to have at least a few friends in the tower that believe me."

"I'll see you in class then." Neville replied as he turned and walked out the door.

'Prek!' came Hedwig's annoyed call from under the covers. Harry sent her a mental 'all-clear' and she turned back into Artemis.

"We're lucky I was awake and able to change before he saw me." Artemis whispered. "I wish we could sleep like that every night."

Harry fought down a blush at the thought. "I, um, I don't think that'll work in the boy's dorm."

Artemis agreed. "You never really have any privacy. Not here, not with the Weasleys, and definitely not with your idiot relatives."

"Well, how about we see what's left of breakfast." Harry said, eager to change the subject. He slipped off his nightshirt and began to reach for his boxers. "Um, Artemis? Would you mind looking away?"

Artemis looked confused. "What for?"

"I need to get dressed, and to do that, I've got to change my underwear."

"So?"

"Artemis!"

"Harry, I've seen you get dressed every morning. You've nothing I haven't seen before on you or the other boys in the dorm."

By now, Harry's blush was almost beet-red. He quickly closed the bed-curtain between them and changed his pants. He could hear Artemis giggling on the other side.

"You had no problem changing in front of me yesterday when I was Hedwig. What's so different about it when I'm in human form? I'm still the same owl."

Harry ignored her as he hurriedly finished dressing. "Alright, let's grab a quick bite before class." he replied.

Artemis quickly changed and flew to his shoulder as he opened the curtain. Together, they headed out to face the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The First Task**

 **The First Task**

Harry fought down the urge to flee as he stepped into the arena. He held the Sword of Griffindor in his trembling right hand. The deafening cheer from the stands failed to completely drown out the roars of the dragon. As he crept forward, the crowd's cheers turned to laughter.

"He's almost naked!" someone shouted.

Perplexed, Harry looked down. He was indeed wearing naught but his boxers and shoes.

As he turned to run back to the champion's tent, the dragon roared his name.

"Harry!"

 **The Abandoned Classroom - The Morning of the First Task**

The young wizard woke with a start as someone shook his shoulder. The warm weight on his chest shifted and snuggled closer.

"Harry, Artemis! It's time for breakfast."

He opened his eyes to see the blurry face of his bushy-haired friend kneeling over his make-shift bed of pillows. They had conjured the pile earlier in the empty classroom to practice the _accio_ spell.

Harry looked down and saw a mass of white and black hair on his chest. Artemis was still asleep, sprawled half on top of him as she snored softly. She only held him tighter as he tried to disengage.

"I think she's a cuddler." Hermione said with a giggle as she handed Harry his glasses.

Harry glared back. "A little help, if you don't mind?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gently lifted Artemis' arm.

Artemis woke with a startled 'Eep!', tumbling over as she shifted into Hedwig amid a shower of loose feathers. The owl righted herself and glanced around in confusion.

Harry chuckled as he felt her shock followed by indignity and took this opportunity to sit up.

Hedwig quickly transformed back. With a brief glare at her friends' amused expressions, Artemis stretched and sat back down next to Harry.

"Morning already?" she asked with a yawn and lay her head on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione gasped with realization. "Oh, I hope we don't get in trouble for being out of our beds last night. Do you suppose anyone will notice?"

"No one seems to care when I stay out. I've done it loads of times before." Harry replied. "I doubt anyone will notice."

Artemis agreed. "You study late and usually wake before anyone anyway. No one will notice your old clothes under your school robes. Neither of you smell bad."

Hermione bit her lip nervously. "I still don't like it. You should have woken me up! I didn't even realize I had nodded off. Now my neck and back are sore from being hunched over the desk all night."

"Harry and I were going to wake you when we headed back to the tower, but then we got to talking, and well, here we are."

Harry nodded "If anyone asks, we were up all night preparing for the task, which we were."

"Nothing for it, then." Hermione replied, "Let's at least put in an appearance at breakfast. I do hope none of my roommates were up late enough to notice."

Artemis stood and helped the other two to their feet. She brushed a hand through Harry's messy hair.

"Hey!" The wizard ducked out of her reach.

"It was messier than usual." she said with a grin.

Hermione brushed her fingers through her own hair self-consciously. "I'm going to freshen up really quick. I'll meet you at breakfast."

With that, she gathered her bag and rushed back to her dorm.

As Harry and Artemis watched her leave, Harry began to gather his things into his bag. "I don't feel much like eating. I wish we could just stay in here."

"We'll get through this. We're as prepared as we can be." Artemis replied as they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

 **The First Task - Arena Stands**

Later that day, Hermione climbed into the stands as they began to fill with students and visitors. She received more than a few odd looks for the broomstick in her hand.

At first, she headed over to where Ron was seated beside Seamus and Dean. Ron gave her a quick glare and turned away. Disappointed, she looked for another seat.

With a quick scan, she found Neville and Katie Bell sitting together near the edge of the arena. They waved her over and she took a seat between them.

"How's Harry doing?" asked Neville. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at the broom.

Hermione sighed. "We came up with a plan at the last minute. We were up practicing 'till about two in the morning."

"Isn't that Harry's?" Katie asked with a nod towards the broom.

"Yes, it's part of the plan, I hope." she agreed, adding the last part under her breath.

"So you figured out what the task will be? I heard a rumor that the champions are facing a flight of wyverns." Katie said "Someone else said that they heard the ministry had imported a family of sphinx."

Hermione shook her head and whispered "It's dragons, one for each champion. We don't think he has to fight it, just get past it."

"Dragons? They expect Harry, a fourth year student, to face a dragon? Even a seventh year would have a difficult time of it." Katie responded. "Do you have any idea what exactly he's to do?"

"No, only that he's got to face it somehow." Hermione replied.

Neville glanced at the broom. "So he's going to out-fly the dragon? Are you planning to throw him the broom?"

Hermione paused. "That's almost certainly against the rules. No, Harry's going to summon it. That's what we were practicing last night."

Katie gave Hermione a reassuring smile. "I'd give fair odds to Harry on a broom, even against a dragon. He is a marvel in the air."

Neville spoke up. "Is Hedwig going into the arena with him? I don't imagine she'd be much use against a dragon."

Hermione shook her head in agreement. "Hedwig's out scouting to see if there are any last-minute changes or clues. Once the task begins, she's planning to watch with us."

High above the arena, Hedwig watched as the handlers wrangled the enormous black dragon into place. It barely seemed to notice them as it prowled forward in search of its clutch of eggs. The dragon huffed in satisfaction as it circled the mound-like nest of rock, dirt, and twigs. It didn't seem to notice the single golden egg in the midst.

Earlier, she had strapped her daggers to her thighs and fastened Sirius's sword-like knife on her belt. Harry wouldn't approve, but she would do whatever it took to protect her wizard.

Hedwig's heart dropped as Mr Bagman announced Harry's name to a cheering crowd. She could feel his steely resolve but also the undercurrent of his fear and uncertainty. Reluctantly, her wizard stepped into the arena, wand in hand. Barely past the entrance, he paused and looked up to his familiar.

"Accio Broom" he shouted with a wave of his wand.

The broom jumped out of Hermione's hands and flew into the arena. With a running leap, Harry grasped and mounted the broom in a single motion.

Hedwig could feel Harry's confidence bloom in the freedom of flight. Reluctantly, she flew down to the stands and landed on Hermione's shoulder. The bushy-haired witch barely responded to her presence.

With a thunderous roar, the dragon finally noticed Harry's presence. Harry made several passes around the dragon, each more daring than the last. Despite his taunts and feints, the beast was reluctant to leave its nest. Finally, it had enough and lunged at the wizard. Harry pulled away just in time, barely avoiding the dragon's fangs.

Back in the stands, Hedwig watched anxiously as her wizard tried in vain to distract the dragon. After Harry's last pass, the dragon paused to take a deep breath. Hedwig sent Harry a quick spike of alarm as he swerved to avoided the flames.

Fortunately for Harry, the dragon was growing more frustrated and careless. She began ranging further from the nest in her pursuit of the annoying wizard. Seeing his chance at last, Harry rolled up and over the raging dragon's head and swooped down over the nest. He swiftly grabbed the golden egg and flew away. Moments later, he rolled to the side in response to Hedwig's panicked warning, barely avoiding the dragon's large spiked tail.

Hedwig flew to her wizard's shoulder the moment he stepped out of the arena. Harry reached a hand up and held her close as they shared feelings of relief.

 **The First Task - First Aid Tent**

After a quick checkup by Madame Pomfrey, Harry earned an uncharacteristically early discharge from her care. "I just cannot believe that you, of all people, managed to walk away from this with naught a scratch! Dragons! What were those daft idiots thinking!"

As Harry and Hedwig exited the medical tent, a brown-haired missile nearly tackled him to the ground. Hedwig flapped her wings for balance as Harry staggered back.

As Harry and Hermione embraced, Hedwig noticed Ron making his way through the growing crowd. He no longer carried the hurt and anger from earlier. Hedwig thought he looked like he was about to apologize. All that changed when Ron finally saw the pair's tight embrace. She watched as sadness and hopeless jealousy quickly replaced hope and contrition.

At Hedwig's mental nudge, Harry looked up just in time to see Ron turn back into the crowd.

"Ron" he shouted, "Ronald Weasley!", but to no avail.

"Where did he go? Was he coming over here?" Hermione asked, looking back through the crowd.

"Hedwig thinks he was coming to apologize, but he just turned and walked away. I thought he might've realized what a prat he's been. I just want the old Ron back."

"Prek" Hedwig prompted.

"She thinks he got jealous when he saw us embrace, which is silly. You hug us both equally."

"Harry! That was amazing!" exclaimed Katie as she and Neville approached.

"Yeah, I can't believe you out-flew a dragon." Neville agreed. "I thought it had you at the end."

"Hedwig warned me just in time. That dragon has some nasty spikes on that tail."

Hermione noticed activity near the Judges' platform and grabbed Harry by the arm. "Look, Harry, they're about to give your scores."

 **Crowley - The Granger Residence**

Several days later, Hedwig flew off to Crowley to deliver a letter to Hermione's parents. Rather than her usual routine of landing at the kitchen window, she flew to a hidden spot in the bushes at the side of the house.

After a quick transformation, she walked around to the front door. Fortunately, Hermione had lent her a warm jumper to ward off the November chill. Of course, she still wore her pink fuzzy slippers.

"Coming" was Mr. Granger's muffled reply to her knock. He opened the door wearing red flannel pajamas wrapped in a green bathrobe.

"Hello Artemis. Come in. Wasn't expecting to see you at the front door," he waved her in, "I was actually watching the back window. You deliver Hermione's letters like clockwork."

"Here you go" she handed him the parchment with a grin.

"Would you like some lunch? We are just about to eat. Emma just returned from the market."

"Oh, I'd love to" Artemis replied. "Eating is much more enjoyable as a human."

"One more for lunch, dear." Laertes shouted down the hall.

"Is that Artemis at the door then? I've got place set for her already."

It warmed Artemis's heart to see that they already had a place set in anticipation of her arrival. 'This must be what family feels like' she thought wistfully, 'I hope Hermione doesn't mind sharing'.

As they enjoyed a plate of sandwiches, Laertes read Hermione's letter.

 _"Dear Mother and Father,_

 _Harry surprised us all during the first task. He came in first place ahead of three seventh-year students. Even more amazing is that he came out of it unharmed._

 _In the task, the champions had to retrieve a golden egg from the nest of a mother dragon. Most species of dragons are aggressive, and Nesting mothers more so. Harry faced the toughest of the lot, an enormous Hungarian Horntail. Artemis can tell you the details better than I._

 _Ron's still not talking to us, but I think he's coming around. He looked like he was about to talk to Harry right after the task, but he lost his nerve. At least he isn't glaring at us any more._

 _The aforementioned golden egg is the clue to the second task. So far, all it does is screech when opened. Harry nearly cleared the common room the first time._

 _In other news, we found our way into the kitchens and met many of the castle's house elves. I still maintain that they are treated poorly by the magical community, though I am coming to a better understanding of their motivations."_

Artemis snorted "The head kitchen elf got fed up with her talk of freedom and told her off."

 _"_ _ _Dobby, the house elf that Harry freed at the end of second year, is also working in the kitchen. He is somewhat of an outcast among the others, since he does want to be payed for his work._ Apparently, most house elves feel that the work they do is its own reward, and take a dim view of any other sort of payment. Artemis explained that if I expect an elf to be paid, then I should also expect Harry to pay her."_

"You should have seen the look on her face when I said that." Artemis grinned at the memory.

"Has she given up on house elf liberation, then?" asked Laertes.

"I think she is beginning to shift towards fair treatment and equal rights. I do agree with her that some house elves are abused by their masters."

Well, I'm glad she is considering their perspective." Emma agreed. "Our daughter can be a bit single-minded when she is certain that she is right."

 _"My studies are going well. Professor Flitwick approved my special project for charms. He has matched me with a sixth-year Hufflepuff as a mentor. She will provide guidance, but I am to do the majority of the work on my own._ _In return, I'm to mentor one of his third-year Ravenclaws._

 _Artemis is a diligent student. She has already started reading smaller words, and can often sound out longer ones. I do hope her habits rub off on Harry and Ron."_

"Ha. Not likely." Artemis interjected, "In my defense, there isn't a lot for me to do while Harry's in class. Except for in potions, that is."

"What do you do in Potions?" Emma asked.

"I mostly just glare at the Slytherin students. For a while, they would try to sabotage his work. Now they usually mind their own business."

"That's the class with the Professor Snap that Hermione dislikes, right?" asked Laertes.

"Snape, dear. And yes, she 'Respects his knowledge of potions and his position at the school but finds his approach to teaching to be quite sub-standard.'" Emma quoted.

Mr. Granger continued, _"Artemis seems to take after Harry in the handwriting department, however. Would you mind lending her a few of those cheap pens from the office? I'd like her to give them a try."_

"I don't like quills. It's strange using someone else's feather." Artemis protested.

"I've got a box of pens for the office, you're welcome to try one of those if you'd like" replied Mr. Granger.

Artemis nodded in agreement.

 _That's all for now. I'll write again at the usual time._

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Hermione J. Granger_ "

Mr. Granger set the letter down. "So, A dragon, then. I'd have liked to have see that. Do real dragons breath fire?"

As they ate, Artemis proceeded with her tale. After lunch, Mrs. Granger left for work, leaving the two to talk over a plate of biscuits.

"So Ron's still upset with them? Emma is convinced that our daughter harbored a bit of a crush on him."

Artemis nodded "She used to, at least. I kind of feel like it's my fault. She was splitting her time between the two boys, but then I happened. She spent all her time helping me with reading, and the whole being a girl thing, and he kind of got left behind. The rumors don't help either. Everyone seems to think Harry and Hermione are in a relationship. Ha, they're oblivious to all of that, of course."

"And _are_ they in a relationship?"

"No, not romantically. I don't think Hermione sees him that way, and I know that to Harry, she's family."

Laertes pondered that for a moment before responding, "I can't say that I know either boy that well. They both seemed nice enough when we met at the Diagonal Alley. Maybe it's just as well that she sees his behavior now rather than later when they're together. Then again, he is only just fourteen. Lord knows I was a right ponce at that age."

"Well, I am glad that Hermione has you two for friends. She was such a lonely child. I had my doubts about the whole magic thing, but she seems to be thriving."

Artemis just nodded thoughtfully as she munched on a biscuit.

"Say, do you feel up to a but of mischief?" Mr. Granger asked with a grin.

"What have you got in mind?"

"Well, I've been reading some of those old books on wizarding customs and law that we bought when we first learned about magic. There's some strange stuff in there. Anyway, one of those books was on marriage customs and laws."

Mr. Granger reached back to the counter and retrieved two letters. He handed Artemis the larger one with a red wax seal.

"I'd like you to give this letter to Hermione first. You can give her this second normal letter from us later."

Artemis inspected the letter. "Dare I ask what's in it?"

"Oh, nothing bad. Just an official notice of betrothal between the house of Granger and the house of Dunclyff. I even copied the language from one of the appendices."

"And you really think she'll fall for it?"

"Maybe, maybe not. In the end, though, this is how she knows I care. We've been trying to outdo each other for years. Behind all the authority worship and rules lawyering lies a devious mind."

"Alright, I'll give it to her, but officially I have no knowledge of the contents. I'm just a post owl following instructions."

"That's the spirit." Laertes agreed happily.

After a few more biscuits, Artemis headed back to Hogwarts.

The next morning in the Great Hall, she dropped the first letter in Hermione's lap.

 **Author's Notes**

I struggled with this chapter. I am still not entirely happy with the way Ron's relationship with Harry ends up. Originally, I had them reconcile as they had in cannon, but it didn't feel right. I don't have anything against Ron, but in this year, at least, he will take a secondary role. Hermione's chances of ending up with Ron are lower that they would be at this point in cannon.

The first task didn't unfold too differently than cannon. The butterfly flapped its wings back in second year, but things like the tournament have a lot of causal inertia. There will be greater divergence in the future.

I am still looking for a beta. PM me if you are interested.


End file.
